Post Tenebras, Lux: Akzeptanz
by Cyberrat
Summary: Preis für den 2000. Reviewer von Post Tenebras, Lux. Was denken die Grangers über die Partnerwahl ihrer Tochter? One-Shot. Vollendet. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Loten. Korrekturgelesen von Fliegenfriedhof.


**AKZEPTANZ**

_**Obligatorischer Disclaimer:**__ Wenn Severus mir gehören würde, hätte ich ihm das nicht angetan._

_**Notizen des Autors (Loten):**__ Dies ist der sehr, sehr, sehr überfällige Preis für __**ofankoma,**__ der 2000. Reviewer von __**Post Tenebras, Lux**__(eine komplette HGSS Geschichte von mir und wenn ihr sie noch nicht gelesen habt, wird das hier stellenweise wenig Sinn machen). Ich musste zum Schluss zugeben, dass der erste Vorschlag mich besiegt hat und den Wahlen, die sie mir später gegeben hat, habe ich die hier genommen:_

‚_Der Besuch zu Hermines Eltern, in welchem das immer noch unverheiratete Paar die Doktoren Granger (endlich!) davon überzeugt, sie ein Schlafzimmer in ihrem Haus teilen zu lassen. Ist Mr. Dr. Granger immer noch dabei zu versuchen, Magie via Star Wars zu verstehen oder ist er zu anderen Muggelreferenzen übergegangen? Sieht Mrs. Dr. Granger Severus inzwischen als einen von ihnen an? Welche überraschenden (und nicht so überraschenden) Dinge tun Hermine und Severus mit diesem neuen Privilegium? Es würde mich auch irrsinnig freuen, wenn Referenzen zu klassischem Rock, Rhabarber oder Runen rein geschmissen würden.'_

_Ich muss gestehen, dass dieses kleine Geschreibsel nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem originalen Vorschlag hat. Es ist mehrere Male und sehr stark mutiert. Oops._

_**Warnungen: **__Keine, überraschenderweise._

_**Notizen des Übersetzers (Cyberrat): **__Der zweite One-Shot von __**Post Tenebras, Lux**__. Ich schlage vor, die Geschichte zu lesen, wenn sie nicht zuvor bekannt ist (Übersetzung in meinem Profil – nur einen Klick entfernt)._

* * *

**"Here's a sigh to those who love me  
And a smile to those who hate  
And, whatever sky's above me  
Here's a heart for every fate."**[1]  
– Lord Byron.

* * *

Mrs. Granger musste zugeben, dass der Partner ihrer Tochter nicht die ideale Vorstellung eines möglichen Schwiegersohns für irgendeine Mutter war. Sie war vollkommen entsetzt gewesen, als Hermine das erste Mal ein bisschen über den mysteriösen Mann in ihrem Leben gesprochen hatte; sowohl sie als auch ihr Ehemann erinnerten sich vage daran, dass Professor Snape als ein strenger und unangenehmer Lehrer erwähnt worden war, der weder ihre Tochter, noch deren Freunde gemocht hatte. Sie erinnerten sich später weiterhin vage daran, dass ihnen erzählt worden war, er sei ein Verräter im Krieg. Zeit und Traumata und die Weigerung, darüber nachzudenken, hatten die Erinnerungen abgeschwächt und die Details verschwommen gemacht, aber Hermine hatte es ihnen sehr klar erklärt.

Es war John gewesen, der sie überredet hatte zu versuchen, offen an sie Sache heran zu gehen. Er hatte festgestellt, dass Hermine all das weit länger gewusst hatte und dass ihre Tochter alles war, aber auf keinen Fall dumm oder emotional. Wenn sie mit diesem Mann trotz ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte, des Altersunterschiedes und seiner offensichtlichen Persönlichkeitsfehler zusammen war, dann war da wohl weit mehr. Trotzdem hatte Helen das erste Treffen mit Severus sehr skeptisch erwartet, was jedoch hauptsächlich versteckt war hinter der Wiedervereinigung mit Hermine nach so vielen Jahren.

Das allein war schon ein Schock gewesen; das letzte Mal, als die Grangers ihre Tochter gesehen hatten, war sie Neunzehn, jung und müde und verletzt und ängstlich gewesen und hatte verzweifelt versucht, es zu verstecken, während sie versuchte ihnen zu erklären, warum sie ihre Erinnerungen so schrecklich verändert hatte und ihnen den Krieg in all seiner schrecklichen Wahrheit unterbreitet hatte. Mit Dreißig war Hermine sehr offensichtlich eine Erwachsene geworden; sie gab sich viel glücklicher und selbstbewusster, als weder Helen noch ihr Ehemann sie je gesehen hatten. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen Platz in der Welt gefunden, wo sie glücklich war und sich zugehörig fühlte und ihr Enthusiasmus für ihr Leben war deutlich, als sie miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Als sie Severus schließlich getroffen hatten, nachdem Hermine einige Zeit damit verbracht hatte zu versuchen sie zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung sein würde, wenn sie nett zu ihm waren, war Helen zunächst nicht beeindruckt gewesen. Der Mann war sehr reserviert gewesen und sprach offensichtlich nur widerwillig. Er war distanziert, fast kalt, und es war ihm merklich unangenehm. Und… naja, wenn man ihn ansah, konnte man leicht akzeptieren, dass er scheinbar ein Mörder war. Etwas in diesen ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen hatte sie misstrauisch gemacht. Offensichtlich hatte Severus ein unangenehmes Temperament, das hinter diesen Wänden versteckt war.

Und doch hatte er sie und ihren Ehemann damit überrascht, indem er sich geweigert hatte, sich durch ihre immer mehr spitzer werdenden Fragen einschüchtern zu lassen; es war im Endeffekt Hermine gewesen, die zuerst gebissen hatte und das erst nachdem sie weiter gegangen waren, als sie gewollt hatten. Er hatte Beleidigungen eingesteckt, die jeden anderen wütend hätten davon stürmen lassen, ohne zu reagieren und im Laufe des Abends war es klar geworden, dass er dies allein für Hermine getan hatte.

Das war es gewesen, was sowohl John als auch Helen zum Schluss für sich gewonnen hatte; er hatte nicht versucht, sie zu beeindrucken. Er hatte nicht vorgegeben, jemand zu sein, der er nicht war und er hatte nicht versucht, sich auf eine besondere Weise zu präsentieren. Er war aufgetaucht und er selbst gewesen und etwas in seiner Art hatte angedeutet, dass es ihm verdammt egal war, ob das akzeptabel für sie war oder nicht. Es war nicht direkt Selbstbewusstsein oder Arroganz oder Trotz, sondern lediglich eine nüchterne Aura, die ihnen verriet, dass er zufrieden mit sich war, trotz all dem, was er ihnen so ruhig erzählte.

Wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was Hermine oder er gesagt hatten, wahr war, dann sollte dieser Mann ein vollkommen Irrer sein – oder tot. Sobald sie tiefer gesehen hatte, hatte Helen bemerkt, dass da etwas Dunkles in seinen Augen war. Schatten, die irgendwo tief vergraben waren; er hatte den Anschein von jemandem, der mehr überlebt hatte, als sie sich auch nur vorstellen konnten. Besonders wenn man diese schrecklichen Narben auf seinem Hals betrachtete. Aber er hatte all ihre Fragen leicht und ruhig beantwortet. Während der folgenden Treffen mit ihm, wenn er und Hermine länger geblieben waren, waren dort andere Anzeichen von Schäden gewesen; Ein Teil seiner Zurückhaltung war ganz offensichtlich im Fehlen von sozialen Fähigkeiten verwurzelt und er schien niemals zu schlafen, während er dort war. Und manchmal war dort ein seltsamer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als hätte er gerade über etwas leicht verwirrendes nachgedacht. Er war nicht normal, soviel war offensichtlich.

Trotz seines normalerweise fast stillen, emotionslosen Gebarens gab es manchmal Einblicke in eine andere Seite von ihm, die an Häufigkeit mit der Zeit zunahmen, als er scheinbar begann, sich um sie herum zu entspannen. Er hatte einen Sinn für Humor, wenn auch ziemlich untertrieben und es war die Art, die Hermine gefallen würde; Severus war offensichtlich sehr intelligent und sein Humor tendierte dazu, trocken und sarkastisch zu sein, ohne so widerlich zu werden, wie die Grangers es fast erwartet hatten. Und als er ihnen mit solch einer ruhigen Stimme gesagt hatte, dass er für Hermine sterben würde, hatten sie ihm geglaubt. Trotzdem hatte Helen eine lange Zeit gebraucht um auch nur zu beginnen herauszufinden, was zum Teufel ihre Tochter in diesem distanzierten, emotionslosen, unaufdringlichen und nicht sehr attraktiven Mann sah.

Es war John gewesen, der zuerst eines der wichtigsten Dinge bemerkt hatte. Ihr Ehemann kam manchmal als abwesend und vage herüber, aber er war weit aufmerksamer, als er schien und er hatte ihr eines Abends gesagt, dass sie Severus Gesicht sorgfältig beobachten und der Richtung dieser seltsamen, schwarzen Augen Achtung schenken solle. Das hatte Helen getan – das allein war ziemlich seltsam gewesen; Severus wusste immer, wenn er beobachtet wurde und er war immer nervöser geworden unter der Beobachtung, bevor er schließlich aufgestanden und nach draußen gegangen war für eine sehr lange Zigarette. Trotzdem hatte er lange genug ausgehalten, dass Mrs. Granger erkannt hatte, was ihr Ehemann gesehen hatte; Severus beobachtete fast immer Hermine. Nicht offensichtlich, aber egal was sie tat, seine Augen zuckten alle paar Sekunden zu ihr und suchten sie unbewusst. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nicht einmal wusste, dass er das tat, aber er war sich konstant darüber im Klaren, wo exakt Hermine sich aufhielt.

Sobald sie dies bemerkt hatte, begann Helen nach anderen Zeichen zu suchen. Sie versuchte, sich selbst zu versichern. Hermine hatte ihren Eltern versichert, dass sie beide wirklich sehr verliebt ineinander waren, aber niemand hätte das gewusst, wenn er das Paar zusammen betrachtete; Severus war nicht im Geringsten demonstrativ und hatte nicht ein Mal liebevoll die Hand seiner Partnerin berührt, soweit sie es wusste. Er hatte keinerlei Anzeichen von Zuneigung gezeigt.

* * *

Sehr entgegen besseren Wissens, hatte sie im Thema getrennte Schlafzimmer nachgegeben, nachdem sie das dritte Mal zu Besuch gekommen waren. Es war erstaunlicherweise Severus gewesen, der ihre Meinung geändert hatte, mit der simplen Methode, ihr zu sagen – sehr ruhig und höflich – dass er seine Habseligkeiten auf dem Sofa lassen könne, wenn ihr das besser gefiele, er jedoch keine Intentionen mehr hatte, Unten zu schlafen. Sie hatte versucht zu streiten, aber etwas in seinem Gesicht ließ ihr die Worte in der Kehle stecken bleiben und sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, irgendetwas zum Protest zu sagen; während er die Stufen nach Oben verschwunden war, hatte Hermine leise gelacht und kommentiert: „Du kannst sehen, warum er immer noch der gefürchtetste Lehrer in Hogwarts ist, oder? Ich habe niemals jemanden kennengelernt, den er nicht einschüchtern kann", fügte sie mit wirklicher Zuneigung in der Stimme hinzu.

Es schien am folgenden Tag keinen großen Unterschied gemacht zu haben; obwohl Hermine etwas glücklicher ausgesehen hatte, war Severus so säuerlich wie immer gewesen. Hermine und ihr Vater waren beide irgendwie amüsiert gewesen von Helens Gehabe. Sie hatten sie gefragt, was genau sie erwartet hatte, aber sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Gefühl des Unwohlseins über ihre Beziehung abzuschütteln trotz Hermines Beteuerungen, wenn sie das Thema im Privaten mit ihrer Tochter anschnitt.

Schließlich sprach sie ihre Bedenken offen aus und hoffte, dass sie sie dadurch nicht verschrecken und die zerbrechliche, familiäre Beziehung wieder ruinieren würde; zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Hermine nur gelacht, bevor sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, zu erklären. „So ist Severus eben, Mum. So war er immer gewesen; niemand kann je sagen, was er denkt, es sei denn, dass er es will. Er ist nicht emotionslos. Ist er wirklich nicht; er fühlt sich nur unwohl, Gefühle gegenüber irgendjemandem zu zeigen. Er ist zurückgezogen geboren worden und sein Leben hat es schlimmer gemacht."

„Verursacht das Probleme zwischen euch?"

„Nein. Ich weiß, wie er ist. Es macht mir nichts aus. Er schafft es immer mal wieder, seine Zuneigung zu zeigen", fügte sie trocken hinzu und lächelte. „Es ist in Ordnung, Mum. Wirklich. Ich habe Freunde gehabt, die die ganze Zeit um mich getänzelt sind und um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich das immer ein bisschen gruselig. Und jedes mal, wenn einer von ihnen Blumen nach Hause gebracht hat, habe ich mich gefragt, wofür sie jetzt versuchten, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, wie Severus für mich empfindet; er muss es mir nicht alle drei Stunden demonstrieren."

„Und ich sage auch nicht, dass er das soll. Aber Hermine, ich habe ihn dich kaum auch nur anlächeln sehen. Du kannst es mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen mache."

„Das tue ich nicht. Aber du musst es verstehen, Mum – das wird sich nicht verändern. Ich bezweifle, dass du jemals viele Emotionen von ihm sehen wirst. Du siehst nicht den wahren Severus, wenn wir euch besuchen. Er kennt euch nicht gut genug, um sich zu entspannen. Es hat über sechs Monate gebraucht, in denen wir einander gesehen und praktisch jeden Tag gesprochen haben, bevor ich begonnen habe, hinter seine Schilde zu sehen. Was du siehst ist nicht, wie es wirklich zwischen uns ist. Und kannst du bitte aufhören, ihn immer zu beobachten? Es ist ihm unangenehm. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ich verspreche es."

* * *

Die Grangers waren immer noch beunruhigt, was Severus anging und das nächste Mal, als er und Hermine zu besuch kamen, war es John, der ihn behutsam aufsuchte, während er auf der Veranda eine Zigarette rauchte. „Severus, können wir reden?", fragte er auf Französisch.

Diese ausdruckslosen, schwarzen Augen starrten für einen Moment genau durch ihn hindurch, bevor Severus einen Atemzug nahm und den Rauch ausblies. Er lächelte halb und krumm und antwortete in genauso flüssigem Französisch: „Hermine ist nicht in Hörweite und kann Lippen noch nicht gut lesen, trotz ihrer Mühen, es zu lernen. Du kannst Englisch benutzen, wenn das leichter wäre."

Das als ein ‚Ja' nehmend, nickte John unwohl und lehnte sich an die Brüstung neben ihm. Er fragte sich träge, warum Männer es leichter fanden zu sprechen, wenn sie einander nicht anblickten. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir im Klaren bist, dass Helen und ich immer noch ein oder zwei kleine Bedenken über deine Beziehung mit unserer Tochter haben…"

„Aber ihr ward beide so subtil…", antwortete er mit nur einer leichten Andeutung von Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Ja, ich weiß. Es ist verständlich." Er hob seine Zigarette wieder zu seinen Lippen. „Ist das der Moment, in dem du mich fragst, was meine Intentionen sind und mich mit einer Schrotflinte bedrohst?"

„Würde eine Schusswaffe helfen?"

„Nur, wenn du es schaffst, mich zu überraschen", antwortete Severus lässig, als er über die sonnige Straße blickte. „Ich könnte jeden Schuss heilen, der nicht augenblicklich tödlich ist, aber Zauberer sind nicht unsterblich. Wir sterben so wie alle anderen Menschen, obwohl wir ein bisschen länger brauchen."

„Aber es gibt Wege. War dieser Voldemort nicht unsterblich?" Das war nicht, was sie besprechen sollten, aber hoffentlich würde eine bestehende Konversation es ein bisschen leichter machen; und nebenbei musste John zugeben, dass er neugierig war. Es gab immer noch so viel, das er nicht verstand.

„Nicht wirklich. Wäre er nicht getötet worden, hätte er wahrscheinlich mehr oder weniger ununterbrochen weiter existiert. Aber er musste sich größtenteils aufgeben, um das zu erreichen. Es war nicht Leben, wie die meisten Leute es verstehen würden."

„Was ist mit dem Stein der Weißen? Hermine sagte uns, er sei echt."

„Das _war_ er. Der einzig Existierende ist nach ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zerstört worden, wie du weißt. Genauso wie die Notizen, wie man ihn erschafft und der Macher ist tot. Die Chancen, dass ein weiterer Alchemist über die Antwort stolpert, sind fast Null. Besonders da das Suchen nach Unsterblichkeit nicht länger in der Mode ist – um genau zu sein ist Alchemie das generell nicht mehr. Vielleicht in ein paar weiteren Jahrhunderten. Aber es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich." Severus drückte seine Zigarette aus und drehte seinen Kopf leicht, um ihn aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus zu betrachten. „Wir scheinen vom eigentlichen Thema abgekommen zu sein. Hattest du vorgehabt, mich zu bedrohen?"

„Habe ich einen Grund dazu?" Und nebenbei, was könnte er auch nur erhoffen zu tun? Er bezweifelte, dass er irgendeinen Zauberer verletzen könnte und Hermine sagte Severus war einer der mächtigsten.

Severus warf ihm ein sehr kleines Lächeln zu. „Nein." Er blickte zurück über die Straße. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass du meinem Wort Glauben schenken wirst. Deine Frau wird es sicherlich nicht."

„Schau, Severus, ich…"

Er hob leicht eine Hand. Es war nur eine kleine Geste, aber John konnte sehen, wie dieser Mann es schaffte, so strikte Kontrolle über seine Schüler zu halten. „Ich verstehe eure Bedenken, oder ich hätte vor langer Zeit aufgehört, euer Verhalten zu tolerieren. Ich weiß, wie ich den meisten Menschen vorkomme. Ich bin kalt, ich bin abweisend, ich bin absolut kein netter Mann und ich habe ziemlich viele Probleme. Deine Tochter ist sehr intelligent, John. Sie kennt das alles weit besser als du. Sie kennt _mich_. Es macht ihr nichts aus. Ich verstehe es nicht, aber es macht ihr nichts aus. Zudem ist sie mehr als in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen; sie braucht ihre Eltern nicht länger, um auf sie aufzupassen. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch um sie sorgt. Das mache ich auch. Ich sagte euch, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, dass ich für sie sterben würde. Ich würde auch sterben, bevor ich sie verletze und ich werde sie sicherlich niemals verlassen, egal was passiert. Wenn das nicht genug für euch ist, oder wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann ist das euer Problem. Ich werde diese Konversation nicht noch einmal führen."

Fast alle anderen wären wütend, eindringlich, emotional gewesen; entweder wirklich oder mit dem Versuch, die Zuhörer von der Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen. Severus hörte sich ruhig an, fast neutral; es interessierte ihn wirklich nicht, wie John reagierte. Die ruhige Sicherheit in seiner Stimme beteuerte es.

Nachdenklich antwortete John: „Hypothetisch gesehen: was würde passieren, wenn Helen und ich sagen würden, dass du nicht gut genug für unsere Tochter seist und dir sagen würden, dass du es beenden sollest?"

„Nichts würde sich verändern", antwortete Severus und drehte sich, um ihn mit einem leichten Halblächeln anzusehen. „Ich mag euch beide, aber es interessiert mich nicht, was ihr von mir denkt und es würde mich nicht kümmern, wenn ich niemals wieder mit irgendjemandem von euch spräche. Hermine ist die einzige lebende Person, deren Meinung mir immer noch wichtig ist. Solange sie glücklich ist, bin ich es auch. Und nebenbei", fügte er mit einer subtilen Andeutung seines ironischen Humors in der Stimme hinzu, „ wenn ihr irgendeinem von uns befehlen würdet, das zu beenden, würdet ihr euch mit Hermines Temperament auseinandersetzen müssen."

John unterdrückte ein schuldiges Lachen. „Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt und dann nur noch verdoppelt. Es ist sehr, sehr schwierig, Hermine wütend zu machen, nicht so wie Helen. Aber wenn sie es ist…" Die Wutausbrüche seiner Tochter, als sie noch klein gewesen war, waren… erinnerungswürdig gewesen, gelinde gesagt. Selbst bevor sie angefangen hatte, ausversehen Magie zu benutzen. Glücklicherweise waren sie auch sehr unregelmäßig gewesen.

Severus nickte. Seine Augen glitzerten mit kurzem Amüsement. „Ich hatte es bemerkt. Jetzt, da du es erwähnst", antwortete er trocken. Für John sagte der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht alles – Severus kannte Hermine in- und auswendig. Jedes letzte Detail. Und er mochte es ganz offensichtlich sehr. Er hatte genauso offensichtlich nicht vor, irgendwo hin zu gehen.

_Das ist gut genug für mich._ Jetzt musste er nur seine geliebte Frau davon überzeugen.

* * *

Fast vier Jahre waren vergangen, bevor die Grangers Hermine und Severus in ihrem Heim besuchten, anstatt dass diese zu ihnen nach Frankreich kamen. Helen war überrascht gewesen über den Unterschied, den es machte, Severus auf seinem eigenem Territorium zu sehen; er war merklich entspannter gewesen, lässiger und etwas gesprächiger als üblich. Es war beruhigend zu sehen, wie er mit Krummbein umging, wenn auch ziemlich seltsam, da es so gar nicht wie er schien. Und er war weitaus offener gewesen, wenn er mit Hermine gesprochen hatte. Als sie eines Morgens in ihr Schlafzimmer gelaufen war, um zu fragen, ob sie Tee an diesem Morgen wollten, hatte sie die beiden ein oder zwei Sekunden miteinander zusammengerollt gesehen, bevor Severus ihr demonstriert hatte, warum es eine schlechte Idee war, ihn aus dem Schlaf aufzuschrecken; der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht in Panik verfallen war, als sie die Spitze seines Zauberstabes angestarrt hatte, der zwischen ihre Augen deutete, war, dass Hermine hysterisch im Hintergrund gekichert hatte.

Später an diesem Tag war sie auf einem der Liegestühle draußen am Lesen, als Severus leise Stimme sie unterbrach. „Helen."

Ihre Augen abschattend, blickte sie zu ihm auf; er tendierte nicht sehr oft dazu, Konversationen zu beginnen. „Ja?"

„Ich wollte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen." Er bewegte sich, um sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der anderen Liegestühle zu setzen. Seine Stimme war etwas trocken. „Wie du sehen kannst, reagiere ich nicht gut auf unerwartetes Wecken."

„Das habe ich gesehen" , antwortete sie reumütig. „Passiert das oft?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir werden in der Schule generell selten gestört und ich werde dort seltener erschrocken. Ich bin es lediglich nicht gewohnt, dass irgendjemand anderes hier ist; wir haben keine Gäste." Seinen Kopf schieflegend, betrachtete er sie mit einem ironischen Halblächeln. „Ich bezweifle, dass es dich beruhigt, aber ich bin weit weniger schreckhaft als früher. Vor nicht allzu vielen Jahren hätte ich etwas Gewaltsames getan, bevor ich registriert hätte, wer du bist."

„Das ist nicht gerade beruhigend."

„Das sollte es auch nicht sein." Severus bewegte sich, drehte sich zur Hälfte und lehnte sich auf dem Liegestuhl zurück. Er lächelte etwas, als Krummbein von irgendwoher erschien und auf seinen Schoß sprang. Während der Kater zu Schnurren begann, drehte er seinen Kopf. Seine dunklen Augen waren so unlesbar wie immer. „Weder Hermine noch ich werden dich oder deinen Ehemann mit Magie verletzen", sagte er leise. „Ihr braucht vor keinem von uns Angst zu haben."

„Habe ich nicht!"

„Doch, hast du. Ich habe es im ersten Augenblick gesehen, als ich euch beide gesehen habe. Es hat sich mit der Zeit jedoch ein wenig verringert. Du fühlst es stärker, als John. Oder zumindest zeigst du es deutlicher als er. Aber ihr habt beide immer noch davor angst, was wir tun könnten. Das müsst ihr nicht."

Sie wollte diskutieren, aber irgendwie war es unmöglich es zu bestreiten angesichts seines steten, schwarzen Blicks. „Weiß Hermine es?"

„Ja."

„Dann habt ihr darüber gesprochen."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine langen Finger rieben hinter Krummbeins Ohren. „Nein. Aber ich kann es sehen. Ich denke nicht, dass euch klar ist, wie vorsichtig wir beide waren, wenn wir euch besucht haben. Oder jetzt, während ihr uns besucht. Normalerweise benutzen wir beide Magie jeden Tag als Teil unseres Lebens. Nur für kleine, alltägliche Dinge. Aber nicht vor euch. Hermine hat mich nicht darum gebeten; das musste sie nicht."

„Es… es tut mir leid", sagte sie unsicher.

Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ruhig und unlesbar. „Ich gebe dir keine Schuld dafür, Angst vor Magie zu haben nach dem, was geschehen ist. Hermine tut das auch nicht. Legilimentik kann sehr angsteinflößend sein. Es war die Angst davor, meinen Geist manipuliert zu bekommen, die mich dazu gebracht hat zu lernen, wie ich mich dagegen verteidigen kann. Aber du solltest versuchen Magie zu verstehen, um die Angst davor zu reduzieren, anstatt sie zu ignorieren und vorzugeben, dass Hermine und ich ‚normale' menschliche Wesen sind. Das sind wir nicht. Unsere Magie ist ein Teil von uns und es schmerzt sie zu wissen, dass ihr das nicht akzeptieren könnt. Auch, wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen will."

„Du verstehst nicht…"

„Meine beste Freundin war muggelgeboren. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie schwer es war, gewisse Dinge ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester zu erklären und wie schwierig sie es fand, Briefe nach Hause zu schreiben. Sie war sich nie sicher, was sie einfügen sollte, um sie sich involviert fühlen zu lassen und was sie auslassen sollte, um sie nicht abzuschrecken. Es ist das Selbe für alle Muggelgeborenen. Unsere Welt ist so anders von eurer. Und Hermines Erfahrungen, als sie aufgewachsen ist, waren weitaus schlimmer als normal."

„Ich weiß, dass sie uns niemals alles gesagt hat."

„Sie konnte nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es wollte, aber sie wollte euch auch beschützen. Und sie wollte sich selbst beschützen. Wenn ihr die volle Wahrheit gewusst hättet, hättet ihr versucht, sie aus unserer Welt zu zerren und sie hätte zu Wählen gehabt. Diese Wahl hätte sie zerrissen."

Das war wahrscheinlich wahr. Helen sah keine Möglichkeit, dagegen zu argumentieren; sie konnte nicht widerlegen, dass sie Angst davor gehabt hatte, was passieren könnte.

Severus fuhr ruhig fort: „Du hattest heute morgen Angst, oder?"

„Ja", gab sie kühl zu, wirklich nicht glücklich mit diesem Gespräch.

Er veränderte seine Position und ließ Krummbeins Ohren für einen Moment in Ruhe, um eine schlanke Länge dunklen Holzes unter seinem Hemd hervor zu ziehen. Er ging wieder dazu über, den Kater mit einer Hand zu streicheln und hielt mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. „Nimm ihn."

„Was?"

„Nimm ihn. Es wird nicht weh tun. Nichts wird passieren."

Sie zögerte. Sie und John hatten beide ein paar von Hermines Schulsachen in die Hand genommen, bevor sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatte. Neugierig und immer noch zur Hälfte glaubend, dass es eine Art fantastischer Traum war. Aber das war vor langer Zeit gewesen und so viel war seitdem geschehen… Sehr langsam und vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm den Zauberstab von ihm an, automatisch zuckend in Erwartung von – etwas.

Als absolut nichts passierte, begann sie sich dumm zu fühlen und blickte darauf hinunter.

Severus schnaubte leise, lehnte sich zurück und blickte sie aus halbgeöffneten Augen heraus an. „Soweit es dich betrifft, ist es nicht mehr als ein Stock. Eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer würde die Resonanz fühlen, die magische Frequenz des Stabes; jeder Stab hat seine eigene Frequenz, die der Frequenz der Magie des Eigentümers angepasst ist. Die Hexe oder der Zauberer würden fühlen, wie die Frequenz auf ihre eigene Magie in gewisser Weise reagiert, aber für jemanden wie dich, ohne Magie, ist es nur ein harmloser Stock. Dieser Zauberstab ist auf mich eingestellt, auf meine Magie, also verstärkt und kontrolliert er das, was ich tun kann. Aber ich brauche ihn nicht wirklich. Meine Magie ist nicht in diesem Zauberstab oder irgendetwas anderem, was ich benutze. Sie ist in meiner DNA und in jeder Zelle meines Körpers. So wie Hermines Magie in Ihrem ist. Sie kann nicht ändern, was sie ist."

Sie erkannte den Punkt an und gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück, erleichtert, ihn nicht länger zu berühren. Er schob ihn ohne Kommentar zurück unter sein Hemd und sie fragte schließlich: „Ist Magie tatsächlich in der DNA? Gibt es ein physisches Molekül oder eine Kette von Aminosäuren oder so etwas?"

„Das wissen wir nicht. Diese Art von Wissenschaft existiert in unserer Welt noch nicht. Mehr und mehr Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene überqueren die Barriere zwischen den Welten, aber es wird noch Jahrzehnte, vielleicht sogar Jahrhunderte dauern, bevor wir diese Art der Analyse durchführen können. Aber es gibt etwas Spezifisches in unserem Gewebe und Blut, das zwischen uns und Muggeln unterscheidet, selbst wenn wir noch nicht wissen, was das ist."

„Wie kann Hermine es dann haben, oder irgendeiner der anderen Muggelgeborenen, wenn wir schon dabei sind? Wir haben Professor McGonagall gefragt, als sie an Hermines elftem Geburtstag zu uns kam, aber sie hatte es uns nicht sagen können."

„Weil wir uns nicht sicher sind. Es ist nicht erforscht worden. Meine eigene Theorie ist, dass es etwas mit rezessiven Genen zu tun hat. Irgendwo in deinem Familienbaum gab es eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer oder einen Squib. Vielleicht auch in Johns, obwohl Magie scheinbar salische Linien zu bevorzugen scheint. Eine zufällige Rekombination der Gene hat die Magie in Hermine aktiviert."

Sie nickte langsam, während sie darüber nachdachte und sie saßen für ein paar Minuten schweigend da, bevor sie wieder sprach. „Wir haben zunächst versucht, es alles zu verstehen. Besonders John; er hatte sich all diese Analogien ausgedacht und versucht das, was wir erfahren haben, auf Arten zu erklären, die wir verstehen konnten. Wie die Apparation als Teleportieren oder Legilimentik als Jedi Geist-Tricks. Aber als die Zeit verging wurde es immer schwieriger, Analogien zu finden. Es gibt in unserer Welt nichts, das mit eurer Magie äquivalent ist. Nicht wirklich."

„Nein, gibt es nicht und das wird es wahrscheinlich nie geben", antwortete Severus. „Es gibt eine ziemlich große Abteilung in unserer Regierung, die sich darauf spezialisiert hat, alle Muggel Science-Fiction und Fantasy zu kontrollieren. Obwohl das seit dem Internet viel schwieriger zu regulieren geworden ist. Alles was zur Publikation eingereicht wird, das der Wahrheit ein bisschen zu nahe kommt, wird nie in die Öffentlichkeit gegeben. Jede Hexe, jeder Zauberer oder jeder Squib, der versucht irgendetwas mit akkuraten Erklärungen unserer Welt herauszugeben, wird bestraft."

„Es ist eine Verschwörung?"

„Von uns, nicht von euch", erklärte er. „In Muggelbritannien sind die einzigen Leute, die von der Existenz unserer Welt wissen – abgesehen von Verwandten von Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern – der Premierminister, die Königin und Prinz Philip und wahrscheinlich der Erbe des Throns. Der Premierminister wird sein Gedächtnis modifiziert bekommen, wenn er seinen Posten verlässt und Ihre Majestät steht unter einem Schwur, der Ihr verbietet, irgendjemandem außer ihrem Ehemann und Prinz Charles davon zu berichten. Diese können auch niemandem etwas erzählen. Wir nehmen Geheimnisse sehr ernst."

„Warum? Heutzutage ist Hexerei akzeptabel…"

„Weil die Menschen glauben, dass es nicht real ist. Dass es harmlos ist. Wenn die Menschen wüssten, was wir tun können… mal davon abgesehen, dass die Durchschnittsbürger auf der Straße Mobs mit brennenden Fackeln und Mistgabeln formen würden, als hätten wir das Mittelalter nie verlassen – würden die Regierungen überall auf der Welt versuchen, sich die Allianz von so viel magischen Leuten zu sichern, wie möglich. Ob willens oder mit anderen Mitteln. Unsere Welt wird solch einen globalen Angriff nicht überleben. Von den sieben Billionen Menschen auf diesem Planeten besitzt vielleicht einer von Dreißig Magie und weniger als die Hälfte davon sind stark genug sich adäquat als Kämpfer selbst zu verteidigen und wir haben sehr wenige Arten das zu tun, die niemanden töten würden. Es ist in unserem besten Interesse, versteckt zu bleiben."

„Aber es gibt so viel, was ihr tun könntet…"

„Nein, gibt es nicht", antwortete Severus leise. „Wir können Krebs auch nicht heilen; wir entwickeln einfach keine Tumore. Wir wissen nicht, warum. Wir können auch keine Geburtskrankheiten verhindern; sie sind unter uns sehr selten, aber nicht unbekannt, obwohl wir dazu tendieren, in solchen Situationen rücksichtsloser zu sein. Wir können kein Essen erschaffen, um Hungersnöte zu tilgen, oder verhindern, dass Tiere aussterben oder die globale Erwärmung stoppen. Wir können kein HIV heilen. ‚Magie' ist ein falsches Wort; es ist eine andere Art von Fähigkeiten, nicht etwas, das magisch all unsere Probleme löst. Die Zaubererwelt hat ihre Anteile an Krieg, Krankheit, Politik und Verbrechen. Wir sind nicht _so_ verschieden." Er lächelte schief. „Es ist enttäuschend, nicht wahr."

„Wenn du es so sagst, ja", gab sie zu, trotz allem lächelnd, bevor sie seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eure Magie vollkommen akzeptieren kann, Severus. Ich versuche es, genauso wie John, aber…"

„Logisch gesehen, ist eure Furcht irrational", sagte Severus ruhig. „Das Schlimmste, was ihr jemals sehen könntet, das wir mit Magie machen, ist die Hausarbeit. Der Federn für Krummbein levitieren, damit er damit spielen kann", fügte er hinzu und der Kater schnurrte bei der Erwähnung seines Namens. Er hellte die Stimmung auf, indem er sich auf seinen Rücken rollte in Severus Schoß mit allen vier Pfoten in der Luft, seine Beine unelegant gespreizt und der Flaschenbürstenschwanz hinunter hängend über den Schenkel des Mannes.

„Wenn du irgendetwas schlimmeres machen würdest, würden wir es nicht kommen sehen", stellte sie fest, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

Seine Augen verhärteten sich. „Weißt du, warum ich eure jetzige Adresse für Hermine gefunden habe?", fragte er leise; seine Stimme war merklich kühler.

Verwirrt über den scheinbaren Themenwechsel und von der Veränderung seines Verhaltens, schüttelte Helen langsam ihren Kopf. „Nein."

„Weil sie jeden November, lange bevor wir zusammen waren, schreckliche Alpträume darüber hatte, euch beide zu verlieren. Ich musste sie nur einmal hören, bevor ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte, einen Weg zu finden, um das in Ordnung zu bringen. Du willst nicht wissen, was ich sie in ihrem Schlaf habe sagen hören. Was sie euch antun musste, hat sie zerrissen und sie wusste, als sie es tat, dass du ihr niemals dafür vergeben würdest. Sie hätte es lieber, dass ihr lebt und sie hasst, als dass ihr tot seid. Hermine ist nicht in der Lage, euch auf irgendeine Weise zu schaden; sie könnte euch magisch kein Haar krümmen. Magie funktioniert nicht, solange man nicht aktiv glaubt, was man tut und sie könnte sich einfach nicht selbst dazu bringen, es zu tun."

„Und du?", fragte sie leise, seine Worte bedenkend.

Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich könnte dich jetzt töten und du könntest mich nicht stoppen, aber das gleiche würde zutreffen, wenn ich ein Muggel mit einer Pistole wäre. Ich könnte einige wirklich schreckliche Dinge tun, aber wieso sollte ich? Ich habe keinen Grund, irgendeinem von euch Schaden zuzufügen – noch würde Hermine mich lassen – und da ich kein kompletter Massenmörder bin, würde ich einen triftigen Grund benötigen, bevor ich irgendetwas in diese Richtung täte."

Sich zurücksetzend, brauchte sie ein paar Minuten, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie diskutiert hatten. Severus schien ihre Stille nichts auszumachen. Er beschäftigte sich selbst damit, das lange Fell auf Krummbeins Bauch mit seinen Fingern durchzukämmen, während das Schnurren des Katers lauter wurde. Helen musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckt war von seiner Ehrlichkeit und seiner Nachdrücklichkeit im Namen Hermines, wenn es ihm so offensichtlich vollkommen egal war, was sie über ihn dachten. Und John war bereits überzeugt… Und diesen Morgen, bevor er reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, war Severus an Hermines Rücken gekuschelt gewesen, seine Arme um sie geschlungen und war so offensichtlich absolut tot für die Welt gewesen. Weit ab von seinem normalerweise misstrauischem und abweisenden Gehabe.

„Severus?", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja?"

„Liebst du meine Tochter?"

Zum ersten Mal war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht unlesbar; Severus sah vollkommen verwirrt von der Frage aus und hatte sichtlich keine Ahnung, warum sie überhaupt fragte. „Natürlich tue ich das", antwortete er ohne Zögern und hörte sich so an, als fände er sie lächerlich dafür, dass sie solch eine nichtige Frage gestellt hatte. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Scheinbar fand er, dass es offensichtlich war.

Langsam nickend, blickte sie fort. „Wirst du ihr irgendetwas hiervon erzählen?"

Er gluckste leise. Ein tiefes, kehliges Geräusch. „Es gäbe absolut keinen Grund dazu, da sie sowieso zuhört."

„Was?"

Sich zurücklehnend, streckte Severus den Arm über seinen Kopf und klopfte mit der Handfläche gegen die Seite des Wohnwagens. „Du kannst jetzt aufhören, zu lauschen."

Hermines Stimme driftete durch das offene Fenster der Küche, voller schlecht unterdrücktem Lachen. „Es gibt keinen Weg, dass selbst du wusstest, dass ich da war. Nicht diesmal. Das Radio war an, ich habe keine Geräusche gemacht, ich habe keinen Schatten geworfen und ich habe dich nicht angesehen, also hast du mich nicht Starren gefühlt."

„Alles wahr und anerkannt."

„Also woher wusstest du es?"

„Weil ich dich kenne", antwortete er, schmunzelnd, als er sich drehte, um hoch zum Fenster zu blicken.

„Bastard", sagte sie ihm voller Zuneigung und lehnte sich in Sichtweite, um das Fenster zu schließen, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

„Das ist ein seltsamer Kosename", bemerkte Helen, während sie gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfte.

Severus schnaubte und streckte sich, behutsam darauf achtend, den Kater in seinem Schoß nicht herunter zu werfen. „Aber akkurat."

* * *

An diesem Abend unterbreitete sie die Details der Konversation ihrem Ehemann, als sie halfen, den Wohnwagen aufzuräumen.

„Naja, es scheint alles Hand und Fuß zu haben", bemerkte er. „Ich muss später mit ihm über magische Frequenzen sprechen. Es hört sich interessant an."

Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte sie, dass Hermine ihre unersättliche Neugierde offensichtlich von der Familienseite ihres Vaters geerbt hatte. Lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „In Ordnung, aber versuche nicht, es mir später zu erklären; ich bezweifle, dass ich auch nur ein Wort verstehen werde."

„Also wirst du den armen Mann jetzt in Ruhe lassen?", fragte er, zu ihr zurücklächelnd. „Ich denke, dass er sich genügend bewiesen hat, oder?"

„Ich nehme es an", gab sie nach. „Du weißt schon, dass es normalerweise das Recht des Vaters ist, die Verehrer seiner Tochter zu terrorisieren."

„Du kennst seine Geschichte, Liebes. Ich denke irgendwie nicht, dass ich zu diesen Terrorleveln fähig bin. Es ist kaum überraschend, dass es ihm egal ist, was wir über ihn denken. Wirklich." Als er aus dem Fenster blickte, unterdrückte er ein Lachen hinter seiner Hand. „Ich denke, dass es nur umso besser ist, dass du entschieden hast, ihn zu akzeptieren…"

„Wieso?"

Er zeigte nach draußen; ihm am Fenster Gesellschaft leistend, unterdrückte sie ihr eigenes Lachen. Severus und Hermine standen an das geparkte Auto draußen gepresst und küssten sich so enthusiastisch wie Teenager, während sie ihre Umgebung sichtlich nicht wahrnahmen und alles außer einander ausblendeten.

* * *

[1] Hier ist ein Seufzen für die, die mich lieben; und ein Lächeln für die, die Hassen; und welcher Himmel auch immer über mir ist; hier ist ein Herz für jedes Schicksal.

* * *

Anmerkung von Loten: [...]

Anmerkung von Cyberrat: Vielen dank an die überaus talentierte Fliegenfriedhof fürs Beta-lesen.


End file.
